User talk:Saintmichael1226
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Demon.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2013-04-02T02:45:07 New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. LOLSKELETONS Talk • Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: HELP! Article issues PROTIP: Proofreading is something you should do BEFORE submitting pasta material. For further information on how you can not have "article issues", please refer to our . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Gladly! You've missed quite a few commas, and you've got some missing words which make the story make less sense. Also, you're using a little too much voice in certain areas, to where it begins to feel as if it's dragging off from the story. (Things like "Yeah, okay", "We all know", "Stupid thing", etc.) Cadenchaoslord (talk) 02:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Caden the Man RE:Just a thought Yes, I have too noticed the warning needs to be toned down a bit. I will further inspect into this issue soon. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) But... my loot... 03:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Second warning Well, I can't ban you or anything, but I remind you to NOT add new categories such as "Supernatural". Thanks. But... my loot... 03:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Hey man, thanks. When I typed it in the little dropdown said supernatural so I clicked on it thinking it was there. Again I'll double check next time. -Semper Fi- 01:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC) saintmichael1226 If you want If you want to be an admin you need 1000 edits at the ver LEAST, but firs you have to be a moderator, and youre not ready for that yet... Majin112 (talk) 01:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC)